


Domestic Bliss

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Romance, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Domestic Radiodust Bliss. It’s all fluff and romance!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 105





	Domestic Bliss

Alastor walked in the door to their apartment in the the Radio Tower. His ears perked up at the sound of his husband singing in the kitchen. The Radio Demon smiled in a pleasantly surprised way. He walked to the kitchen to find Angel Dust stirring a pot of gumbo while softly singing along to the old time radio. It made Alastor genuinely smile.

Everything in their home was from their time period in the 1930’s. Except for the fridge and the coffee maker. A modern fridge meant for fresher ingredients. Angel had insisted on an espresso machine to help perk him up in the mornings. Alastor had been just fine with that. He still brewed his own coffee in a pot on the stove. Angel would joke it was swamp water.

Angel was wearing a dress with flower patterns that flared out around him when he moved. He loved wearing it around the house. It was his special house wife dress. It was a choice of his own, nobody else’s. It made him reminisce his days as a human, helping his mother around the house. He’d always enjoyed helping her with the cooking, the cleaning, the sewing and mending. All the very useful things that men deemed as ‘women chores’.  
House wife to him meant a strong woman who ran the household, took care of the family. Something to take pride in. 

“My dear, I had thought you’d be at the club by now?” Alastor made his presence known, stepping into the kitchen. 

Angel turned from the stove, wooden spoon in one hand. He smiled at the sight of his husband. “I decided not to work tonight. I wanted to surprise you with gumbo.”

“It smells lovely my dear.” 

“Thank you. It’s your recipe. I thought you had an evening broadcast?” Angel put the spoon on a plate next to the stove and stepped over to meet his husband midway through the kitchen.

“I was but I didn’t feel like doing it tonight. Now I am happy I decided not to.”

Angel wrapped his main pair of arms around Alastor’s shoulders as he leaned down and kissed him softly. Alastor happily returned the kiss, his hands going to Angel’s waist. As they kissed they both began swaying to the music from the radio. Soon they were slow dancing around the kitchen. Happily lost in one another. 

They had been married for years now. After a long time of courting, taking things slow, getting to fully know one another, they had fallen deeply in love. None of them would have believed the other was the one they’d end up with. They had been far to different or so they thought. Turned out they both enjoyed the old fashioned way of courtship. Enjoyed the same types of food. And while Angel did love everything modern, he still thrived in their 1930’s home setting. It made him feel at peace, feel safe. Alastor had always been an old soul and wasn’t much for change. But he was not nearly as confident as he let on. Many a times had Angel assured him that he loved Alastor and wouldn’t change him for anything. He’d pointed out that Alastor might be a powerful Overlord and Radio Demon, but he’d always treated Angel right. And this was Hell where one was allowed to be selfish. So that was all Angel cared about. This had truly surprised Alastor and also warmed his heart. 

“The gumbo will need at least another hour. Shall we sit in the parlour for a while?” Alastor suggested with a soft smile.

“Sounds good.” Angel kissed his smile and noticed a rip in his coat. He sighed softly “You ripped your coat, again.” he tapped Alastor’s right shoulder with a finger.

“Hmm, did I?” Alastor looked to where Angel was pointing “Ah, so I did!”

“Let me mend it for you.” Angel chuckled

“If you don’t mind, my dear.” Alastor removed his coat and offered it up to Angel who took it from his hands.

“Not at all.”

They sat down on the couch in the living room. Angel pulled out his sewing kit and set about mending the red, stripped coat. Alastor sat beside him with his hands folded in his lap. He enjoyed watching Angel sew. He honestly enjoyed watching Angel do most things that wasn’t lewd. Ever since Angel broke free of his contract with Valentino and opened his own Burlesque club, Alastor had supported him all the way. He would also attend the nights when Angel performed. Showing support for his husband and his profession. He had always loved to watch Angel dance.

Angel smiled as he focused on his task. He knew his husband was watching him and he enjoyed the attention. He’d always loved holding Alastor’s attention. Ever since their first encounter back at the Happy Hotel. The Spider Demon had been very lewd and Alastor had made sure to stay five feet away from him at all times. That was until they had a candid talk and had begun to know each other better. Alastor had mentioned his radio show and Angel being from the same era as him had been eager to listen in. From then on, Angel would listen to Alastor’s show every chance he got. The Radio Demon would even play music especially for him. That had helped sooth those long, dark nights working for Valentino at the Porn Studio.

When at last, his contract had come to and end. When he was free. The first thing Angel had done was go to Alastor and ask to marry him. At that point they had been dating for eight years. And yet, Alastor had been caught completely by surprise. Angel remembered the deer demon mention how he’d never thought anyone would want him in such a way. Angel had laughed in a loving way and married him to prove just how wrong he was. The Radio Demon had been very flustered in their privacy. Angel truly was the only one who got to see Alastor for whom he truly was. Alasto was powerful, no questions about that. But underneath it all, he was a radio host with a grandeur for the theatrics. And that was the man Angel had fallen in love with.

Angel finished mending the tear and put his sewing kit to the side to hold the coat up for Alastor to see. The Radio Demon nodded in an approving and appreciative way.

“Flawless as always, my dear!” he said with a warm smile.

“Try to keep it together this time.” Angel chuckled as he stood and put the kit away.

“I shall definitely do my very best.” Alastor stood and walked over to hang his coat on the rack by the front door.

“Dinner should be ready soon. Lets set the table.” Angel said, smoothing out his dress.

“Yes, lets. But first!” 

Alastor walked over to his husband and offered him his hand and when the other demon took it, he pulled him down into a dip and kissed him. Angel laughed in surprise before returning the kiss.

The End


End file.
